


Never Again

by Brumeier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: This little art piece was created for Crossover Coffeeshop's Round 003 Challenge, and the prompts I chose were: Bucky Barnes, TOS: Mirror, Mirror, and blue.





	Never Again

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/48265402022/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** When I was contemplating the prompts for this challenge, I got an image in my mind of Bucky looking at his reflection in the mirror and seeing the Winter Soldier, with both of them thinking the same thing - Never Again. I didn't feel my manip skills were good enough to pull this off, so I turned to my resident artist aka my teenage son. He was a very reluctant collaboration partner, and I had to keep reminding him about this. Last night he tossed the illustration at me and said, "It sucks, but it's the best I can do." Artists. ::shakes head::
> 
> I scanned the illustration and added some of my digital scrapbooking supplies into the mix. Supply list is as follows:
> 
> _Patterned Paper:_ Mailroom No2, Katie Pertiet (DD); USA, Di Hickman (ACOT)  
>  _Inked Edges:_ Atomic Cupcake  
>  _Star:_ Days Ending in Y (ACOT)  
>  _Fonts:_ Boston Traffic; Arial  
>  _Illustration:_ Alex Bruno


End file.
